Canada's North of Here, Right?
by Arctic Banana
Summary: Elita One has been acting quite moody for no reason lately. Poor Optimus just wants to know why.
1. Canada's North of Here, Right?

This was written two days ago and has been on my computer just as long. I wanted to get the New Year's special up first. I've actually wanted to do this story for a long time, but just never got around to it.

* * *

Jazz and Bumblebee both sat bored at Jazz's desk. They were supposed to be doing paperwork, but neither had the motivation to do it. Bumblebee stared into space listening to Evanescence over Jazz's radio, while Jazz stared at the ceiling.

"Hey Bumblebee, did you know that it says "gullible" on the ceiling?" Jazz mumbled.

"Nice try, Jazz. I already checked last time you told me that," Bumblebee replied.

Both of them looked towards the door when they heard someone running down the hall. Someone collided with the door (as it was the one at the very end of the hall at the corner) and began pounding on it.

"Door's unlocked!" Jazz called.

A very panicky Optimus Prime forced the automatic door open when it didn't open fast enough on its own. "She's gonna castrate me!" He screamed, punching the panel to close the door.

Jazz and Bumblebee stared at their leader in confusion as he frantically looked for a place to hide. "Is everything alright, sir?" Bumblebee asked when Optimus took a dive behind the desk.

"Elita's trying to hurt me!" he whimpered.

They both looked towards the door when someone knocked. "Alright, I got this," Jazz volunteered as he stood up.

Elita One waited on the other side of the door in a less than happy mood. "Is my mate in there by any chance?" she asked Jazz when he answered.

"No, he's not," Jazz answered. "See?" He stepped aside so she could see into the room. "It's just me and Bumblebee."

Elita looked around the room. Bumblebee waved at her. She looked back at Jazz. "Alright. But if you see him, let him know that he has to sleep sometime… And the second he lets his guard down, I'll be there… No matter where he is, I'll find him…" She continued on her way down the hall.

Jazz stood frozen as the door slid shut. "That was cheerful…"

"Is she gone?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, dude. She's gone," Jazz replied.

There was a creaking and a screeching of strained metal as wires and cables snapped, sending the ceiling light that Optimus was clinging to crashing to the floor. "Ow…" Optimus groaned.

* * *

"What did you do to piss off Elita so badly?" Jazz asked, poking the dent that had formed in Optimus' armor after the fall. Optimus hissed in pain and slapped his hand away.

"I just said "hi" and she flipped out on me," he answered.

"Anything you could have said or done in the past few days that might have peeved her off?" Bumblebee asked. He swatted Jazz in the head when he saw him reaching out to poke Optimus again.

"Well, she has been kind of moody lately… But I don't know why. I can't think of anything that I might have done to irritate her," Optimus replied.

"Take her to Ratchet. Maybe she has some kind of imbalance," Bumblebee suggested.

"An exorcist actually might be more helpful than a medic," Optimus sighed.

* * *

Optimus carefully snuck through the halls of the base, diving around corners and ducking into rooms. He was aware that those who happened to walk past him were thinking that he'd lost it, but he'd rather look paranoid than be caught off guard. He loved Elita One more than anything, but she was capable of harvesting enough rage at a time to power a small sun. He did not want to have to face her if she was still angry.

Worse than that, he wasn't even sure what he'd done to anger her. Had he forgotten an important anniversary? Had he said something stupid and didn't realize it? Or perhaps he'd somehow let it slip about how he'd noticed her sudden slight weight gain around her abdomen? How was he supposed to apologize if he didn't even know what it was that he'd done wrong?"

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a warm body pressed against his back. Crap… He'd remained in the open for too long…

"Hey, sweetie. Whatcha doing sneaking around the halls for?" Elita asked. At least she didn't seem interested in emasculating him anymore.

Optimus looked at her with confusion. Her finger traced the flame pattern on his armor while she waited for an answer. "Oh… No reason…"

"Come to bed. It's after midnight," she said. She gave him a light kiss and started off in the direction of their quarters.

Optimus stood in the middle of the hall and stared after her as she left. "What the hell just happened here?"

* * *

Elita seemed to be in distress when Optimus got back. She looked up at him upon hearing the door close. "Hey Optimus… Do I look like I've been gaining weight to you?"

Optimus stood paralyzed and debated whether he should bother answering or if he should get a head start on fleeing to Canada instead. "No, of course not," he replied.

"Are you lying to me?" she growled. "Because I don't like it when you lie to me…"

"No, no, I'm not lying!" he said defensively. He took a step back towards the door. "I'd never lie to you!" He so hoped she couldn't tell he was lying, because he didn't look forward to sleeping with the moose. Elita continued to glare at him and then made her way back to their berth. Optimus wondered if it was safe to join her, or if it would be better to crash in Jazz's room for the night.

"You coming?" she asked. Her tone once again changed from one of malice to a more friendly one.

He quickly nodded. "Yeah. I'm coming."

"I love you," she smiled as soon as he climbed in next to her.

"I love you too, Elita." _Dear Primus, I'm gonna die! She's gonna go all Nightmare on Elm Street on me while I sleep! I'm gonna wake up with my equipment missing!_

She seemed so innocent with the way she snuggled up against him. It worried him greatly. "Goodnight."

_Goodbye, _he shivered.

* * *

"So…Violent, sudden mood swings, huh?" Chromia laughed.

"It's not funny! I'm scared to go near her because I'm worried you guys won't be able to find a box big enough to hold all my ashes during the transport to the medbay!" Optimus snapped from his chosen hiding place of under Ironhide's desk.

"Why would we bother transporting you to the medbay? If you're a pile of ashes, there's really not much more we can do for you," Ironhide pointed out. Chromia gently whacked him upside the head.

"I don't even know what's up with her. I'm too scared to ask her to see Ratchet," Optimus sighed.

Chromia wrapped her arms around Ironhide's neck and rested her head against his. "I had some pretty violent mood swings when I was pregnant with Diesel. Ironhide was lucky that he wasn't around for that."

"Chromia, you're a bitch even when you're not expecting," Ironhide teased. Chromia whacked him a little harder this time.

Optimus didn't hear anything after that. He was too preoccupied with what Chromia had said.

* * *

Optimus popped his head into Elita One's office. She seemed too preoccupied with the file on her desk to notice that he was there. She figured it out when he tried to sneak up on her and somehow managed to trip over a table, falling into a chair and knocking his mate's drink off the desk and onto his head. He stood up and picked the chair off the floor, shaking some of the energon off his head.

"Well that was graceful," he sighed.

"You could use a few lessons on stealth from Bumblebee," Elita added. "Now what is it that can't wait until I'm done?"

"Um… Well… I was just checking up on you. Is everything alright? You're not feeling sick or anything are you? This isn't high grade you're drinking, is it?"

Elita looked at him curiously for a moment. "Huh… You know, I was feeling kind of nauseous this morning. And no, that's not high grade you're wearing."

"Maybe you should go see Ratchet? Like maybe now?" He tried to suggest this as calmly and casually as possible, but apparently it wasn't calm and casual enough.

"Why, do you think something's wrong with me?" she snapped.

_Yes. _"No, of course not!"

"You're lying, aren't you?"

_Duh. _"Why would I lie to you?" _Aside from the fact that you're more insane than Jazz and Bumblebee on Halo Night?_

"Why do you want me to go see Ratchet then?" she inquired, her optics narrowing.

"Because I love you and want to make sure you're okay," he replied. _And you're scaring me… _"It's just a precaution," he added when her glare continued. Hmm… Having a beaver for a roommate didn't seem so horrible all of a sudden.

"A precaution against what?" she asked.

Optimus took a deep breath. "Elita… I think you might be pregnant…" Elita made no attempt to respond. She just stared straight ahead in shock. "Elita?"


	2. Informing the Family

Remember how I said I've wanted to write this story for a long time? Well I've had the birth written out for 3 months now. It's gonna be epic. *evil smile*

This part's mostly dialogue. I tried not to do that, but it turned out that way. *shrugs*

* * *

Elita One sat almost impatiently on the medical berth while she and her mate waited for Ratchet to finish processing the scan results. They exchanged a few nervous glances every now and again, but other than that, they avoided looking at each other.

Finally, Ratchet returned. "Scan came back positive, Elita," he informed her.

Elita didn't say anything at first. "So… Does this mean I'm going to be getting fatter?"

"Well, you are going to get a little bigger, but everything should more or less snap back into place afterwards," he nodded.

"Oh…okay." She slowly looked over at her mate.

"Is this the part where I run and you chase after me screaming, "You did this to me"?" Optimus inquired.

"Do you want a head start?" she asked.

"Yep." He took off running the other way. After giving him enough of a head start, Elita bolted off after him.

Wheeljack poked his head into the room. "Are they okay?"

"Yep. That's just their way of telling each other how much they love each other," Ratchet replied.

* * *

"I don't understand… How did this happen?" Elita asked no one in particular.

"Well Elita, when two people love each other, there's this connection…" Jazz started.

"No, Jazz. She's aware how it works. That's not what she meant," Chromia interrupted.

"Oh…"

"Don't you want the sparkling?" Ironhide asked with concern.

Elita sat down next to him and leaned against him. "Of course I want the sparkling. It's my baby, how could I not want it? I'm just not sure if this is the best time for us to be having a sparkling."

"Why not? The war's over for the most part. It seems like a safe enough time to me," Chromia pointed out. "I mean, Ironhide and I have a sparkling, and that's working out just fine."

"It's not just that. We're inhabiting a strange alien planet. I wanted to wait until we settled in more to start a family with Optimus."

"Elita, I'd kill to be able to start a family now. You're lucky to have that chance. Not many people do," Jazz pointed out.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," she nodded.

"Besides, if it's a mech, you can name it Jazz."

"Heh, heh…No."

* * *

Optimus knocked on the door and peaked inside. "Is it safe to come in?" he asked. Elita looked up from their berth and smiled at him. He took that as a "yes" and went inside. "So, um… You're not going to kill me for this, are you?"

"No," she replied sweetly. She moved over to make room for him. "Why would I?"

"You seemed pretty intent on killing me earlier," Optimus pointed out.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer. "Optimus, I wasn't going to kill you. Beat the crap out of you, yes, but not kill you. Besides, I feel better about this now."

"So I guess it's safe to tell everyone, then?" he asked.

"Well, I already told Ironhide and Chromia, and Jazz kind of walked in and figured it out…so everyone probably already knows by now," she replied. Telling some of the biggest mouths on base…not one of Elita's better ideas. But hey, she didn't like keeping things from her best friend, no matter how bad at keeping secrets Chromia was.

"Eh…I was just gonna announce it over the loud speaker to save me the trouble of telling everyone individually… Saves me the trouble of walking all the way to my office," Optimus shrugged.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want you to have to walk all the way across the hall now, would we?" Elita replied sarcastically.

"Hey now, crossing that hallway is dangerous… Sometimes Prowl's chasing the twins… Sometimes Jazz gets too lazy to walk to his room and just falls asleep there… Or maybe Ironhide and Chromia got into another fight and turned the hallway into their own personal battlefield…"

"It's just horrible what we put you through, isn't it?"

"Oh yes…"

Before Optimus could fall asleep, Elita added, "By the way, why do you have an English-French dictionary and a map of Quebec in your office?"

* * *

Elita felt someone tugging on her leg and looked downwards to see Ironhide and Chromia's son, Diesel staring up at her. She helped him up onto the couch and inquired him on what he wanted. "Wow, there's a sparkling in there?" he asked, leaning over her and reaching out to touch her stomach.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "There _is_ a sparkling in there."

Diesel looked back at her. "How did it get there?"

Elita paused. She could hear Optimus choking on his energon next to her. "Um… Well…"

"Magic," Optimus interrupted.

Diesel looked at him skeptically. "Magic?"

"Yep. It just magically appeared there one day." Elita wanted to kick him for his answer, but considering she couldn't think of a better response, she said nothing.

"Oh. Okay." He slid down off the couch. "But Jazz told me "sex", so someone's gotta be lying…"

* * *

"So, how's Elita doing? Still having mood swings?" Chromia asked as she joined Optimus and the others at the table.

"Yesterday, Sam asked me if she was bipolar," Optimus groaned. He had his head on the table and looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep lately.

"I wasn't even aware that giant robots were capable of getting pregnant," Lennox said. He was over on one of his usual visits to check how things were going with them.

"Well you are now… Thank Primus our pregnancies don't last as long as human pregnancies. I'd be dead by the end of nine months," Optimus sighed.

"They don't?"

"Metal plating doesn't expand very well. The sparkling stays for as long as it has room to grow, and then it's out of there before it crushes itself," Optimus explained. "Which usually takes about three and a half months. That's why they're so incredibly tiny and underdeveloped looking when they're born."

"Well I've never seen a newborn Transformer, so I wouldn't know," Lennox shrugged.

Optimus heard a beeping in his comlink. "Eh… Elita needs me. I'll be back." He got up and walked out of the room.

It was silent a moment. Jazz leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. "So… What do you guys usually do around here?" Lennox asked.

"This is it," Bumblebee replied.

It was silent again. "Interesting…"

"Well what do you expect us to do? Most of our belongings are things we got from Earth. We couldn't really take much with us when we left Cybertron," Jazz pointed out.

There was more silence. "So, she gets cranky?" Lennox asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Who, Elita, or Chromia? Because they both get kind of cranky," Ironhide replied, ducking when Chromia tried to whack him. "Geez, you're abusive lately!"

"Yeah… She gets pretty cranky. She usually takes most of it out on Optimus, but lately, no one's been safe from her wrath," Sunstreaker answered.

"Hmm… Well she can't be all that bad, can she?"

Optimus ran through the room, screaming, "She's having a craving! RUN!"

Everyone in the room quickly jumped up and ran screaming. "Where do we go?!" Bumblebee asked in a panic. Sunstreaker ran back and grabbed his arm, dragging him along.

"Or perhaps she can," Lennox shrugged.


	3. The Name Game

I'm going away until tomorrow, so I thought I'd leave you with something until then. I don't know what time I'm coming home, so you might not get another update until Monday. Maybe not thought, considering the next part is already typed up and ready to be submitted. I guess it just depends on how tired I am when I get back. =D

* * *

The further along that Elita got into her pregnancy, the more Optimus began to understand what his older brother had meant when he told him those many years ago that "If you have sex, you die, in violent and horrible ways." All this time, he had thought that Megatron was just trying to scare his kid brother away from doing something stupid while he was underage. Now he realized that it was a valid warning.

"I feel fat…" Elita growled.

"Elita, you're not fat," Optimus replied. Kinda pudgy from the displacement of internal processors, but far from fat, anyway. Pudgy or not, she actually looked quite beautiful pregnant, when she wasn't acting all homicidal, anyway.

"I guess we're gonna have to think of a name for the sparkling," Elita said thoughtfully.

"Name it Jazz!"

"No, name it Bumblebee!"

"Guys, what if the sparkling's a girl?"

"Stay out of this, Arcee!"

"I dunno… Bumblebeena?"

"Bumblebeena? Do you _want _the kid to get beat up?"

"Shut up, Jazz!"

Optimus and Elita both sighed as Jazz, Bumblebee, and Arcee continued to argue in the other room. This was going to be fun…

* * *

Barricade hung over the back of Elita One's chair. "Whatcha doin'? Naming the sparkling? Name it "Metallica". No…wait… Don't name it Metallica. I'm going to save that one for my first sparkling."

"Woah, Barricade, how did you get in here?!" Elita screamed, spinning around in her seat.

"I let him in," Bumblebee replied. He was standing behind Barricade, calmly eating an energon pudding pop.

"Bumblebee, what have we told you about letting Decepticons into the base? Remember Bonecrusher? I remember Bonecrusher…" Optimus shivered.

"But he's my friend! I had to tell him about the sparkling! He likes sparklings!" Bumblebee protested. "Besides, I let him in all the time! You just never noticed before."

Jazz walked in. "Oh, hey Barricade. Welcome back!"

Optimus slammed his head on the table. He was going to have to have a talk with Bumblebee on trusting anyone he comes across later. "So how often is "all the time" by any chance?"

"About once a week," Jazz replied for them. "He stays long enough to flirt with Arcee, eat all our food, and watch our TV. Then he leaves and comes back the next week." Barricade nodded to confirm this statement.

"Oh…and if you ever need a babysitter, I'm always available. It's not like there's anything else for me to do out by myself, anyway," Barricade volunteered.

Optimus and Elita exchanged glances. "Uh… I'm not sure that that would be a good idea…" Optimus shook his head.

"Why not? He watched Jazz and me when we were sparklings. Remember that, Jazz?" Bumblebee asked.

* * *

"_Okay Barricade, remember! Don't let him eat too much junk food, or he'll grow up to be the size of a bean," Optimus warned. Elita impatiently pulled him out the door._

_Jazz gnawed on his hand and looked up at Barricade, who was holding him in his arms. Barricade returned his look. "Okay, Shrimp… Now I don't know how to cook, so we're having chips for dinner. Got that?"_

* * *

Jazz remained silent a moment. "Oh, yeah… I remember…"

"We trusted him with you two because back then, he wasn't a Decepticon!" Elita pointed out.

"Yeah, and I was an alcoholic gang member with a really bad drug addiction when you trusted me with them. The sparkling will be fine. Just look at how they turned out in my care!" Barricade countered.

Optimus and Elita both took a moment to stare at Jazz and Bumblebee. "Oh… So that's what went wrong?"

"Hey!" they both snapped.

"Alright, Barricade. We'll think about it," Optimus caved. Barricade's cheering was cut short when he noticed Arcee walk past, prompting him to follow her.

* * *

Optimus entered the room looking somewhat irritated and slumped on the berth opposite Elita. She looked up from the data pad she was looking over and smiled at him. "Hey, sweetie. What's wrong? Did you walk out of the room without putting your crotch plate back on again?"

"No!" he quickly replied. "Yes…" he admitted. "But that's not why I'm upset. I still can't come up with a decent name for our sparkling."

She crawled over to his side and curled up in his lap. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm pressed for ideas too. I went around the base asking for suggestions in the event that someone would suggest something that didn't suck."

"Any luck?" he asked, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

"Well, let's see…" She pulled out the data pad she was looking at when Optimus came in. "Sideswipe suggested "Heywood Jablome". I don't get it, but apparently Jazz and Arcee did, because it took Prowl fifteen minutes to get them to stop laughing. Sunstreaker suggested "Batman" and then changed his mind and suggested "Iron Man", apparently because Batman totals a Lamborghini in the newest movie… Ironhide suggested…uh…you don't want to know what he suggested. The list just goes downhill from here."

"Primus help any sparkling born to them," Optimus sighed.

"I've got an idea… Whether it's a mech or femme, I don't care. We're naming the baby Bob," Elita replied.

* * *

"Okay… Everything seems to be in place," Ratchet said, finishing Elita's checkup. "So… Did you want to know the gender?"

"No. Optimus and I wanted that to be a surprise," Elita shook her head.

"Alright. Fair enough." He went to take a few files to the medbay office and paused in the doorway. "Oh, and for the love of Primus… Please DO NOT name your sparkling "Bumblebeena"…"

* * *

Optimus pushed aside his work so he could mess around with possible names for their sparkling on a data pad. If Prowl happened to come in, at least he'd look busy instead of like he was ignoring his duties.

"Ratchet says that everything's fine," Elita smiled, joining him in his office. "He also asked me not to name the baby "Bumblebeena", so fortunately, that name's out. Did you think of something yet?"

Optimus stared at the name he'd just come up with on the data pad while randomly jumbling up the letters in words out of boredom. That was…actually not that bad… "What about this one?"

Elita leaned over to look at the pad. "Hmm… I kind of like it…"

* * *

_The sparkling's actually had a name and gender picked out for about a year... Also, the original draft of this part actually told you want Ironhide wanted them to name the sparkling. I thought it would be best to leave that up to your imaginations. It _is_ something that's way out there, so go ahead and get creative with it if you want._


	4. It's Here!

Sorry it took longer for an update than I said it would. Some things came up. This chapter also made me up the rating for swearing. I would have left it out to keep the rating low, but it seemed incredibly fitting for the moment... After looking over this part for a quick edit to fix up things before submitting, this part seems a bit rushed to me, but that might just be me. There's one more part after this.

_And now finally..._

* * *

"Optimus…I think the baby wants out…" Elita-One said in a slight panic.

Optimus blinked out of recharge and rolled over to face her. She was kneeling on the floor over a puddle of warm liquid, which was gooshing down the inside of her legs. "Really? How can you tell?"

* * *

Ironhide and Chromia woke up next door to angry screaming. They both glanced at each other before getting up. "Sounds like Elita's going into labor," Ironhide said calmly.

"I'll go wake up Ratchet…you go find a box," Chromia replied.

"What do we need the box for?" he asked.

"Well, if a certain part of Optimus' anatomy should get ripped out, we're gonna need someplace to keep it until Ratchet can reattach it," she responded.

"Oh… Smart thinking…"

* * *

Jazz put off going to retrieve Bumblebee so he could stand in the hall with Sideswipe, recording the ordeal so that years from now they would have a visual aid when they told the sparkling how weird its family is. They seemed to be the only ones brave enough to actually be out in the open. Everyone else was hiding in the safety of their rooms.

"Well I'm glad you both find this amusing!" Optimus snapped, trying hard not to drop his mate on her head.

"Oh, just ignore them and get me to the damn medbay!" Elita replied, smacking him upside the head.

"Stop hitting me, or you're walking to the medbay!" he countered.

"I swear, you make me walk, and you won't be getting any for the next millennia!" Elita threatened.

"Good, then that lessens the chance of you getting pregnant again anytime soon!"

"Isn't having a sparkling such a wonderful experience?" Jazz said sarcastically.

"Shut up!!" Optimus and Elita screamed at him in unison.

"You're right! You can just feel all the love that's going around, can't you?" Sideswipe added.

"Ironhide, why the hell are you following me with that frigging box?!" Optimus demanded angrily.

"Oh, trust me, you'll understand why sooner or later," Ironhide answered.

* * *

Elita-One panted on the medical berth while Ratchet looked her over. "Bad news, Elita… I don't think the sparkling's going to budge just yet… It'll likely be in there another hour at the least."

"At the least?!" she yelled in response. "No fucking way! She's coming out NOW!!"

"Wait, when did we determine that the sparkling is a girl?" Optimus asked.

"We didn't! It's just a guess!" she replied. Elita glared at her abdomen. "Do you hear me young lady?! You're coming out right this second, even if I have to send your father up there to pull you out!!" And with that, she started pushing as hard as she could.

"Please don't let her force me to reach up there…" Optimus pleaded.

Ratchet sighed. "No, you're not going to have to reach up there. Elita, stop before you hurt yourself."

"I don't think so!!" she snapped, continuing to push.

"Elita, you're gonna end up pulling a gear…or lubricating yourself, whichever comes first," Optimus said. She continued to ignore him.

"Elita, please, stop…oh shit, don't stop… Ironhide, bring me a towel!" Ratchet called behind him. Ironhide nodded and went to retrieve a towel.

"I told you she's coming!!" Elita replied.

"The sparkling's coming?! I want to see!" Optimus leaned over curiously, but the sight of childbirth was apparently too much for him, as he promptly passed out.

"Optimus, what the fuck are you doing?!" Elita demanded angrily.

"Quit swearing and push! He'll be fine for now!" Ratchet snapped.

Finally, after a lot of pushing, the sparkling was out. Ratchet wrapped it up in the towel Ironhide held out for him. "You're right, Elita. The sparkling's female." He and Elita both looked down at the floor where Optimus was still unconscious while he handed the sparkling over to her.

"I'll take care of it," Ironhide volunteered, walking over to the cooling unit and retrieving the bucket of ice cold fluid that Ratchet kept in there for moments like this. He dumped the bucket on Optimus. "It's a girl," he announced before tossing the empty bucket at him and walking outside to tell Chromia.

Optimus shook his head off and looked up at his mate, who was sending a particularly evil glare in his direction. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip out your entire interface system right now," she growled.

"Um…I love you?" he tried.

"Good reason. Now get up here and meet your daughter," she replied, smiling for the first time since she went into labor.

Optimus settled into a chair next to her and looked at his daughter. "You tried to make Mommy kill me, didn't you?"

* * *

Bumblebee and Jazz quickly slid to a halt inside the base. They were both out of breath after racing over from Sam's house. "I'm sorry I'm late… Jazz poured Yoo-hoo into my fuel tank and I had to flush it out," Bumblebee apologized.

"I thought you liked Yoo-hoo?" Jazz said.

"Not in my fuel tank!" he snapped glaring at him.

Ratchet shushed them both. "The sparkling's sleeping! You may go in, but be quiet!" He motioned towards the door.

Elita and Optimus looked up when they heard the door open. The sparkling was recharging in Optimus' arms. He smiled and motioned for them to come closer.

"So, do I have a brother or a sister?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

"A sister," Elita replied. Bumblebee cheered.

"The sparkling's a girl? So does that make me an uncle, or an aunt?" Jazz asked. He suddenly realized the obvious stupidity of that question during the awkward silence that followed.

"That makes you an aunt," Optimus answered.

"Aunt Jazz… Cool. I can live with that," he shrugged.

"Can I hold her? Please?" Bumblebee begged.

"May I hold her," Elita corrected.

"But I asked first!" he protested.

Optimus snickered, carefully placing the sparkling in his arms, and pulled up another seat for him. The sparkling looked up at her older "brother", squeaked, and snuggled against his spark. He smiled and stroked her head.

"What did you name her?" Jazz asked.

"Nevaeh," Optimus said proudly.

"Thank Primus!! It's normal!!" Ratchet screamed from somewhere in the base.

* * *

_Nevaeh. Born January 9th, 2009. Born sometime in the middle of the night. I don't know how much she weighs, you'll have to ask Ratchet. I'm not sure how big either, only that it's quite large compared to a human, and quite small compared to a giant robot._

_The name "Nevaeh" was chosen for a personal reason. There was someone in my family with that name, so this is kind of a nod towards them. It's the word "heaven" spelled backwards. I don't know how you'd pronounce it, but we pronounced it "Neh-vay-uh" (I only say this because a few of my friends struggled on this one when I ran it by them =P)._


	5. And We Come To A Close

This part is über short, but I was feeling kinda lazy and didn't feel like extending it. So here's the last part, in all its shortness:

* * *

Optimus sat down next to Elita One and rested his head on her shoulder. They both stared lovingly at their new daughter, who was drinking from the bottle Elita held out for her. "She's beautiful," Optimus said admiringly.

"She looks just like you," Elita replied.

"Well she'd better," he teased. Elita lightly punched him in the arm. "Hey! That's not nice!"

"What kind of a girl do you take me for?" she asked with slight amusement. Their daughter soon spat out the bottle and pushed it away. "You done, Nevaeh?" She squeaked her response and snuggled against her mother.

"I guess it's time for her nap," Optimus said, reaching out and stroking her head.

"Guess so," Elita agreed. She silently watched her daughter snoozing in her arms and noticed Optimus was looking at her. "What are you staring at?" she asked playfully.

"You," he smiled. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." Elita looked away to hide her smile. Optimus wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "Could this moment get any more perfect?"

Arcee and Bumblebee ran past the door with Nerf guns. They turned around and both shot Jazz. "AHH! I've been hit! Pimp down! Pimp down!" he screamed, falling to the floor, overdramatically pretending to be dying.

Nevaeh blinked a few times and looked up at her parents, her expression seeming to ask, "What is Aunt Jazz smoking?"

"Well it _was_ perfect," Elita said. Optimus shook his head.

* * *

**ThE EnD**

_(Or is it? There may be a sequel in the near future... ;D )_


End file.
